consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tearia ??????
The Patron is a 'Mystery' troll, in the sense that very few know her name and her true goals. She is known to have the handle altruisticObtruder, though it appears that it may not even be her real one. She owns and runs The Silver Leaf tea shop, which is located somewhere in the Cerulean Cove. At some point, she managed to make a lot of money, and now spends it funding the TSPD and Rebellion through a number of aliases, and is called 'The Patron' by both factions. However, her true motives are unknown. Biography Not much is known about her history at the current moment. However, she seems to have lived on Alternis for quite some time, as she was born at around 20 AG, placing her at around 100 sweeps of age, and leaving her one of the first sets of results from the Breeding Program. She also has some sort of unknown history with Vexzin Quoura, though Vexzin seems to have a gap in her memory in regards to who The Patron truly is. Personality She appears to be a rather cheery troll, albeit highly manipulative. She has access to a large store of information (though nobody knows how) and makes it her point to know exactly who everyone is. Their plans? Not so much. She often plans (and occasionally stages) certain situations to get results, though her impulsive nature tends to lead her to working out the details on her feet. She also seems to be quite fond of humans, and carapacians, the last two being quite odd, due to her known association/matespritship with Genkos Bisdek. Relationships Genkos Bisdek She is in a known Matespritship with Genkos, and the two seem to have known each other for a very long amount of time. They have not spent much time with each other for the past handful of sweeps, and that, coupled with their conflicting beliefs and goals in regards to the humans and carapacians, seems to cause The Patron's views of him to lean more towards 'morail' status. Genkos also has no knowledge of her being 'The Patron' that the other groups seem to mention. Vexzin Quoura The Patron seems to view Vexzin as a 'Child' of hers, though Vexzin seems to have no idea who The Patron is. She appears to know her personality, likes, and dislikes quite well, and talks to her in a 'motherly' tone. She seems to be waiting for Vexzin to reach a 'Trigger' event, which would cause her memories of The Patron to come back. Aratus Vyvane Aratus, whom she often fondly refers to as 'The good Doctor' is a source of amusement for The Patron. They get along quite well, and she genuinely enjoys his company. Due to the fact that she knows his identity as the Spymaster, she has taken to trying to make him flustered as much as possible while in public, possibly as an effort to distract him from finding out who she really is. It is possible that her ebbing red feelings towards Genkos are being replaced with ones for the Doctor, though this has yet to be confirmed. Anuran Walabi There seems to be a link between the two, seeing as she asked BM to deliver him a package right in front of Genkos. This link is currently unknown. Trivia * She was originally going to be a news reporter working for the TSPD. That idea was scrapped in favor of this one. * She has a very strong fondness for Tea. * She is said to speak with a very slight british accent.